Alan Ruck
thumb|Alan Ruck als Captain John Harriman ist ein US-amerikanischer Sänger und Schauspieler. Er spielte Captain John Harriman in . Großen Ruhm und Aufsehen erlangte er mit seiner Rolle des Schulfreundes von Matthew Broderick im Jahr 1986. Obwohl er schon 29 Jahre alt war, kaufte ihm das Publikum die Rolle eines Teenagers ab. Zuvor hatte er in den Serien Bad Boys – Klein und gefährlich und Class – Vom Klassenzimmer zur Klassefrau mitgegespielt, was der Grund dafür war, dass Umfeld des so genannten Brat Packs zugeordnet wurde. 1992 hatte er eine Nebenrolle im in den Film Speed mit Keanu Reeves und Sandra Bullock. Außerdem spielte er von 1996 bis 2002 in der Sitcom Chaos City den aggresiven und frauenfeindlichen Stuart. Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * Chaos City (1996-2002, als Stuart Bondek, u.a. mit Victoria Dillard, John Harrington Bland, Anthony Rapp, Christopher J. Marcinko, Matt Malloy, Margaret Reed, Ned Romero, Barton Tinapp, Todd Stashwick, Christopher Lloyd, George Ede, Barry Wiggins, Willie Garson, Francis Guinan, Bonita Friedericy, Charlie Curtis, Kaitlin Hopkins, Sean Smith, Ben Livingston, Christine Romeo, David Doty, Olivia d'Abo, Ken Thorley, David Starwalt, Michelle Phillips, Sean Whalen, Henri Lubatti und Bob Gunton) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Picket Fences – Tatort Gartenzaun (1993, u.a. mit Kelly Connell, Ray Walston, Brenda Strong und Leigh Taylor-Young) * Geschichten aus der Gruft (1993, u.a. mit Noble Willingham und John Kassir) * Verrückt nach dir (1995/1996, u.a. mit Anne Elizabeth Ramsay, Willie Garson und Tiffany Taubman) * Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (1996, u.a. mit Kevin Conway) * Mini-Serie From the Earth to the Moon (1998, als Tom Dolan, u.a. mit Brett Cullen, Clint Howard, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Kieran Mulroney, Conor O'Farrell und Holmes R. Osborne) * Scrubs – Die Anfänger (2002, u.a. mit Ken Jenkins, Biff Yeager und Lindsey Stoddart) * Stargate: Atlantis (2006, u.a. mit Paul McGillion) * Drive (2007, u.a. mit K Callan, Patrick Fischler, April Grace und Wayne Grace. Stunts: u.a. Tim Sitarz) * Boston Legal (2008, u.a. mit John Larroquette, William Shatner, Saul Rubinek und Bill Smitrovich) * Psych (2008/2014, u.a. mit Corbin Bernsen und Ray Wise) * Flashforward (2009, u.a. mit John Cho, Shohreh Aghdashloo und Sufe Bradshaw) * Cougar Town – 40 ist das neue 20 (2009, u.a. mit Rachael Harris) * CSI: Miami (2010, u.a. mit David Lee Smith) * Navy CIS (2013, u.a. mit Geoffrey Blake und Leslie Hope) TV-Filme * First Steps (1985, u.a. mit Kim Darby, James B. Sikking, Dawn Arnemann, Molly Hagan, William O. Campbell, Peggy Roeder und Bill Blair) * Shooter – Reporter in der Hölle (1988, u.a. mit Jeffrey Nordling, Noble Willingham, Jefrey Alan Chandler, Rosalind Chao und Kavi Raz) Filme * Ferris macht blau (1986, u.a. mit Jonathan Schmock) * Drei auf dem Highway – Three for the Road (1987, u.a. mit Sally Kellerman, Bert Remsen und James Avery) * Das Bankentrio (1989) * Blaze of Glory – Flammender Ruhm (1990) * Speed (1994, u.a. mit Richard Lineback, Jordan Lund, Patrick Fischler und Bruce Wright) * Twister (1996, u.a. mit Sean Whalen, Scott Thomson, Zach Grenier, Patrick Fischler, Richard Lineback und Bruce Wright) * Endsville (2000, u.a. mit Ethan Phillips) * Im Dutzend billiger (2003, u.a. mit Holmes R. Osborne, Adam Taylor Gordon, David Bowe, Ted Rooney, Gary Pike und Stand-In June Jordan) Externe Links * * en:Alan Ruck es:Alan Ruck nl:Alan Ruck Ruck, Alan